Dragon Ball Z : enter the wizards
by mwade0123
Summary: Set 1 year after cell saga. Gohan and the Z fighters have been seperated and sent to different dimensions, how he get back to is friends and back to his own dimension?, and what adventures will he find on his quest to get home?
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing all characters and settings belong to J.K Rowling and Akira Toriyama respectively._

"Finally, we have all seven dragon balls" the short blue man told his two underlings, one a short dog like creature wearing a purple ninja uniform with a short katana on his back, and a fairly tall woman wearing a teal trench coat an orange star on each shoulder, and a brown belt with a pistol holster around her waist. "Sire, we should hurry before Goku's friends find out about our plan" the woman said to the short blue man standing in front of the seven orange balls. "You're right Mai, Shu go keep a look out for those meddlesome buffoons, and let us know immediately if you see anyone come this way" the short blue man ordered the dog creature. Shu snapped to attention and saluted to the short blue man "yes Emperor Pilaf" he responded and disappeared from sight. "Sire we really need to hurry before they come to stop us" Mai urged Emperor Pilaf "Yes, yes I know" Emperor Pilaf responded and started walking closer to the dragon balls. "ETERNAL DRAGON, RISE AND GRANT MY WISH" Pilaf yelled as raised his arms above his head as dark clouds covered the stars in the night sky lightning shot out of the orbs and began to twist around in the clouds like a serpent before taking the form of a green serpentine dragon. As this was happening Pilaf had gotten scared and was currently hiding behind Mai, when the dragon had finally taken shape its deep booming voice " **why have you summoned me, state your first wish"** as Pilaf finally came out of hiding from behind Mai he said "I wish for Goku to be removed from this dimension and never to return" Pilaf said to the dragon as the dragon's eyes turned red to comply with the wish, after a few moments passed the dragon's eyes stopped glowing " **your wish could not be granted, the one called Goku is dead and is no longer in this dimension"** the dragon informed to two standing in front of him. "Then I wish for all of Goku's friends and family to be moved to other dimensions and separated from each other" Mai yelled to the dragon and the dragon used his power to comply with the wish as his eyes turned red again to complete the wish, " **Your wishes have been granted, farewell"** the dragon said as he shrank back into the orbs as they promptly turned to stone. "MAI HOW DARE YOU?, I am the emperor so I am the one to make the wishes" Pilaf yelled as he kicked Mai in the shins, "no diner for you for a week" ho told her as he crossed his arms and walked away from her. "My apologies Sire, I did not mean to do so" Mai said Shocked at her punishment from Pilaf. "Is it over?" Shu asked as he was walking back from his patrol, "yes it is over now we can conquer this world without any more problems" Pilaf announced as he walked over to Shu. "Sire, Aren't the Dragon balls supposed to shoot off in different directions when it is over?" Mai asked looking at the stone orbs as they sit in the desert sand. "Yes they are why do you ask Mai?" asked Pilaf walking away with Shu right behind him, "Because they have not moved from their original places" Mai said as she got closer to the stone orbs looking at them curiously. Pilaf stopped in his tracks, a shocked look on his face as he turned around and ran back to where Mai was looking at the Orbs, "WHAT'S going on why they haven't separated like they are supposed to?" Pilaf asked stunned, "didn't Kami create them?" asked Shu curiously looking at Mai, "yes he did" Pilaf answered "and wasn't he friends with Goku?" Mai asked "yes he wa-" Pilaf stopped mid-sentence turning to look at Mai. "YOU IMBECILE, IDIOT, YOU SENT KAMI TO ANOTHER DIMENSION, WITHOUT HIM THE DRAGON BALLS ARE USELESS, THEY DON'T WORK" Pilaf stormed at Mai as she got more dejected by the second. "So what do we do now boss?" Shu asked. "There is nothing we can do now, the dragon balls are useless now the only thing we can do is continue with my plans and take over this planet, before long people will bow before me" Pilaf said triumphantly as he cackled in delight. Mai and Shu could do nothing but look at each other and shrug as they began to follow their emperor back to their base to begin his plan for world domination.


	2. Chapter 2

_I own nothing… all characters and music are owned by funimation, J. and Akira Toriyama respectively._

 _Answer to Great Saiyaman54 - not like he was during cell, mainly studying pretty much like in the manga and anime…_

 _(INTRO: Rock the Dragon. Imagine it or youtube… Because why not?)_

Gohan awoke to the sound of the birds singing and the warm sunshine on his face.

*I must have training longer than I thought, mom is going to be mad* he thought to himself as he sat up and started rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Gohan yawned as he stretched and got up from the forest floor. "I wonder what mom is cooking for breakfast." Gohan said aloud as his stomach gave a loud enough growl to rival a tiger roar begging to be fed, and took off in the direction his home should have been in. After about ten minutes of walking he came to a river cutting through the forest, "hmm I don't remember that being there" he said crossing his arms and cocking his head to the side a small frown on his face. After thinking on it a few minutes Gohan decided to try to find some fish as he took his orange training gi and dark blue undershirt off, folded them and placed on the river bank. Next went his blue training boots and orange training pants were placed next to his shirt as he jump into the water to find a few fish for breakfast.

Ten minutes had passed as Gohan finally came back to the river bank carrying a 20lb catfish, "you're not very big, but you'd make a nice snack till I get home" he told the fish as he started collecting firewood. As Gohan finished collecting the firewood he stacked in a pile and shot a small ki blast from his right hand and started to skin the fish he had caught, when he has skinned and gutted the fish spitted the fish on a stick, set it over the fire to let it cook. "while that's cooking I might as well wash my clothes, I don't want to get yelled at" he said to himself and grabbed his clothes and started washing them in the river. After washing his gi he hung his clothes around the fire to dry, and then started eating the fish he caught earlier. When he had finished he went back to the river and jumped back in to wash himself off from the dirt and sweat he had accumulated from the training the day before. As he finished bathing and came back to his fire the sun had passed it's zenith. "aww man is it that late already mom is going to be really mad" Gohan said as he continued to let the sun dry him, his midnight black hair began to spike back up in its usual gravity defying fashion. After about 30 minutes later when his gi had finally dried, Gohan got dressed again, put out his small fire continued in the direction his house should have been.

*Man this is strange i should have been home by now, it feels like I have been walking for hours* Gohan thought to himself as he stopped walking and crossed his arms across his chest. "Maybe I can see him home better if I fly" he said to himself as he began to float in the air and ascending above the trees to see the whole forest. "This isn't the forest I know" Gohan said and began fly higher to see mountains on one side and a small town far off into the distance on the other. *that shouldn't be there* Gohan thought as he crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side studying his surroundings. For the second time today he felt something was definitely wrong.

"Professor Dumbledore, have you had any luck finding a new Defense against the Dark Arts professor yet?" Professor McGonagall asked the older man wearing a sky blue robe and half-moon spectacles on his crooked nose. "Of course, not the one I would have hired given the choice however, unfortunately he was the only applicant so far" Professor Dumbledore answered as he chuckled in his kind grandfatherly voice.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" McGonagall Asked now curious who could have made Dumbledore answer like that. "Yes who is it, tell us don't keep us in suspense" said Professor Flitwick a rather short man. "Gilderoy Lockheart" Dumbledore answered as there was an audible groan from all the professors that taught at the school. "And now I must adjourn this meeting as I have some very urgent business I must take care of" Dumbledore said descending the stairs in his office behind his desk and heading towards the door to collect his traveling cloak. "Has this anything to do with Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked worriedly. "No, fortunately it does not. However it may be just as urgent" Dumbledore replied putting on his cloak he walked out the door.

 **Hello all. Maybe should have done this last chapter as well but please do not be afraid to send any comments or concerns you have of the story I welcome all criticism as this is a learning experience for me.**


End file.
